


Shared sin

by TQnowords



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sessrin bashing so it's Canon in this fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQnowords/pseuds/TQnowords
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts about his wicked brother relationship with his young human ward.
Kudos: 5





	Shared sin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't happy with Yashahime. It has been trash since episode 1, but somehow it still surprised me that a show aimed to kids would center so much time on the relationship between an adult man and the girl he groomed to become his child bride.

Inuyasha didn't know when it started. Maybe it was before Rin was under Kaede's care, perhaps when the girl bled for the first time. Maybe Inuyasha should have noticed before instead of creating a fake idea about his dangerous brother. 

There were hundreds of excuses Inuyasha could make about his reasons, like the thickness of blood or his desire to think his brother had a secret kind spot inside that dark heart of his. 

Inuyasha settled for cowardice. Sesshomaru was too strong, too dangerous, too familiar to even poke. 

When Inuyasha had been a wild child, there had been a meeting and a promise of a future where Sesshomaru himself would murder Inuyasha. It wasn't an idle oath, and there was not a single year where Inuyasha didn't wonder if perhaps that year would be his end.

But back then he had been a free spirit who only cared for his life, now he was a married man with so much to lose if he dared to antagonize his deadly brother.

Sango and Miroku understood that fear, Kagome, for all her years and wisdom, tried to think the best about Sesshomaru.

"Rin loves him so much" Kagome's lip twitched as she spoke those words, even when projecting her own goodness on his brother as she usually did, there was defeat painted on her face "and he loves her dearly" 

"People like him don't love" Inuyasha delivered the bitter truth he had known since his childhood, now more sour than ever because for fleeting years, Inuyasha had fooled himself to hope. 

"I think he does" 

Inuyasha wanted to scream, to bite, to tear off his skin. Even if he looked youthful, he grew between wars, he saw the worst humans and demons had to offer. There was a reason Inuyasha understood Onigomu's desire for Kikyo. Lust and desire could be a terrible combination. As Rin's case could attest to. 

But Rin didn't matter to Inuyasha, not in the important ways, not like Kagome or even Sesshomaru himself. Fratricide was something that Inuyasha couldn't do, even with the constant treat Sesshomaru presented to his family.

But Inuyasha could prolong the time he had, as long as he didn't rock the boat. He could keep quiet, the same way he did back in his childhood, closing his eyes and ignoring the screams because even if he could help, he had so much to lose. Then his life, now his wife.

He felt a shiver on his back. 

"Inuyasha, are you fine?" 

"All fine!" Inuyasha glared at the outside, smelt the air and clenched his teeth "Just thinking" 

One day Sesshomaru was going to kill Inuyasha, but not even that murder would erase their shared bond over the sin against Rin. Sesshomaru could be thought of as the worst offender, but Inuyasha was also guilty of apathy and selfishness. And nothing he could do would atone those crimes. 


End file.
